Futa Ruby and the library experience part 2
by Photographer0417
Summary: Weiss catches Ruby masturbating with her penis and decided to join her and began to feel things.


**Authors note: I just wanted to quickly say 2 things. First I'm sorry for the delay, I live in Houston and I'm sure a lot of you know what happened in the past week with hurricane Harvey hitting us, anyway I wanna say I'll try to put out chapters as quickly as I can but I hope y'all understand why I may be gone for awhile. Second I am already working on the 3rd chapter but I'm having a tough time thinking of the 3rd mysterious character to join Ruby and Weiss, so I thought go with the people's choice, I was thinking between Cinder, Nora, Velvet, Coco, Winter, or Glynda. If you guys can give some feedback about who to choose then the 3rd chapter will come out quicker. Sorry for taken up so much of your time and enjoy chapter 2.**

" _I want to join you. I want to join you. I want to join you. I want to join you._ " those words kept repeating inside Weiss' head like a broken record. Weiss couldn't believe what she said, it was like her mind went blank and she couldn't control herself around Ruby's long veiny throbbing penis, with every pulse oozed out more thick seman as it ran down from the tip covering Weiss' hand and onto the floor making a puddle. Weiss' body felt hotter the longer she starred at the young futa girl and the puddle and cum that grew larger every second, she couldn't handle it anymore she started to softly rub up and down using the cum as a lube, all while Ruby is dazed and softly repeating "she wants to join me."

"Ruby" Weiss desperately called. "hey dunce! you done in lala land?" Ruby continued to repeat herself. Weiss gave out a big sigh, "well looks like there's only one option to snap you out of it."

She aimed herself at the slowly hardening penis, still oozing cum, Weiss brought her head to the tip and starred at it. Her mouth was getting watery, waiting to taste cum for the first time, she licked her lips and slowly opened her mouth and dropped her tongue and gave a long soft lick to the underside of Ruby's penis, starting from the balls to the tip getting as much cum as she can. She backed away for a second to really taste cum.

" _Oh my gosh! this is so gross I need to spit this out."_ Weiss thought to herself. " _It is so wrong to do this-but it feels so good to do it"_

Weiss reluctantly swallow Ruby's cum, already giving a sour face, she opened her eyes to the shocking realization that it wasn't that bad, in fact it was good, too good to stop now.

Weiss surprised herself by liking cum and now she needs more. The new cumslut Weiss scrapped some cum from the puddle underneath Ruby and covered her penis making it a glossy white rod, Weiss couldn't wait any longer she quickly shoved Ruby's cock into her mouth, not realizing the length and thickness of it before it reached to the back of her throat and almost unhinged her jaw, but that didn't stop her. The salty warm cum only made Weiss want more, she moved her hand to Ruby's soft wrinkly balls massaging them thoroughly and forcing herself to take all of the 8in cock into her mouth. Weiss started to jerk her head and gag, her eyes started to overflow with tears, cum and salvia spilling out her mouth running down her face and neck.

Ruby finally snapped out of it with the feeling of a warm wet tight squeeze on her cock with a little pinch that can only nce described as teeth.

"Whaaaats happening?" Ruby twirling her head starting to fully come to get senses, then she looks down. "WEISS!!! WHAT ARE DOING?!?!"

Ruby saw Weiss' mouth almost being ripped open, her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her makeup running down her face with tears, cum and slavia glossing her cheeks chin and neck. Ruby couldn't believe it and was stunned for a couple seconds, then in a quick second the little perv inside herself came out and Ruby grew a nasty grin. She wrapped her legs around Weiss' back and neck, trapping her between her thighs.

"If you want to join, you're gonna get to do it the way I like it" Ruby said with an evil mercilessly look.

She bent her knees closed pulling Weiss closer, shoving her massive cock deeper into her throat. Weiss arched her back as a reaction to swallowing Ruby's cock whole. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let out a nasty wet gagging sound with spit and precum shooting out mixing with her tears on her face. Ruby looked at Weiss being face fucked and let out a deep sexual grunt as she grabbed her own breast and squeezed.

"OH OH OH I'M ALMOST THERE!!!" Ruby shouted in a high pitch squeaky voice, clearly displaying how young she really is.

Weiss couldn't breathe anymore and was starting to fade to black. " _Oh no I'm gonna faint and this horny hooligan will have her way with my perfect body"_ Weiss thought to herself. She tried to push herself out of Ruby's leg lock, but she wouldn't bugde. " _If she won't open up then there's only one option left."_ Weiss thought to herself. She left go of Ruby's leg and quickly jammed two fingers into Ruby's tight virgin ass.

Ruby's eyes almost jumped out of her head, her whole body jolted up in the air, her legs freed the helpless Weiss, her head fell back behind her shoulders, her tongue flying out her mouth, she let out a reliving pleasure filled noise that started off in her normal high pitch cute voice then ended in a deep grude-like "yeah".

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...yeah mama likes that." Said Ruby with all her built up cum shooting out completely drenching Weiss.

As soon as Ruby's leg grip released Weiss pulled away in an instant, she coughed and tried to regain her breath but was rudely interrupted by something small and warm touching her cheek, before she could investigate more of it hit her forehead, then her chin, next her lips, her hair, her eye and eyelid, her neck, her collar bone, her dress, Weiss was getting cummed on by Ruby. Weiss couldn't yell at Ruby, shewas to busy touching herself to being covered in cum.

"aaaaahhhh Weiss you're really good at that, but how did you know I like butt stuff." said Ruby while she was laid on her back looking up and out of breath.

"I didn't know you we're into that stuff, i just had to push you back so I could breathe." said Weiss while she was slowly rubbing her womanhood over her soaked panties starring at Ruby's pulsating penis.

"Hey Ruby?" asked Weiss sounding so innocent and small.

"Just give me a second snowflake." said Ruby in such a relaxed tone still catching her breathe.

"Excuse me! snowflake?" Weiss stopped playing with herself and started giving attitude.

Ruby heard Weiss' new tone and shot up. "uuuuuh yes...snowflake I thought it would be a cute nickname since we just uhh...you know.." Ruby starting to sound like her normal young shy self again. " _What should we call this?" Ruby thought to herself. "Oh I got it!"_ "Since we "trained"" Ruby gave an obvious wink, trying to be cute.

Weiss wasn't catching the cute bait. "WE didn't "train"" Weiss said in a mocking tone to Ruby still showing her ice cold rudeness. "YOU hogged all the fun and came on me, I on the other hand still have yet to climax." Weiss sounding so up class and proper, closing her eyes and looking up away, trying to make herself seem bigger and more important than Ruby.

"Well I was gonna finish you off too snowflake, plus you can't really be all ice queen-like with cum all over your face." Ruby gave off a relaxed trying to easy Weiss.

Weiss suddenly opened her eyes and realized how dirty she was then she turned to Ruby. "Well I should still technically be your first priority because I'm all built up and hot." Weiss gave off a bratty helpless tone wanting to feel as good as Ruby.

Ruby got up off the floor and onto her hands and knees to crawl to Weiss' ear and softly said "Well then snowflake let's go somewhere more private to get you to cum." She finished her sentence with a soft quick peck on Weiss' cheek and backed away to see her response.

Weiss felt herself get red in the face and tried to hide it. "Fine! but this time I'm leading." She said with an uplifting tone. "Why do you insist on calling me snowflake?" asked Weiss, hoping for a continuation of the cute moment they had with the peck on her cheek with an equally cute response to the new nickname she secretly loved.

Ruby jumped up and landed on her feet with her privates hanging out but hidden in her skirt. "Oh I was thinking we need code names for this in case we wanna do it again and not get caught."

"Oh" Weiss said in a sudden dissapointed tone. "I guess that is beneficial for us both, but what would your codename be?" She sparked curiosity as she got up and tried to clean herself up.

"Red dragon!" Ruby responded instantly and posing to make herself cooler.

"Yeah no not happening, how about rose wood?" Weiss gave out her hand as she was holding up a physical option.

"Ooohhh yeah! thats perfect because I'm Ruby "Rose" and I have "Wood."" Ruby gave off a smile like she just came up with the most evil plan but was so quickly interrupted by a smack on the head.

"No Ruby not because of that." Weiss gave her an ice cold stare.

"OW fine snowflake let's just go before I change my mind." said Ruby as she quickly stormed away from the puddle of cum in the middle of the isle.

" _She called me snowflake again."_ Weiss thought to herself as she clenched her dress over her chest feeling her heart beat rise in excitement. She was also interrupted by a loud shriek.

"SNOWFLAKE!!" yelled Ruby.

Weiss snapped out of it. "Oh right I'm about to get fucked by Ruby." She said to herself as she followed after Ruby to continue their perverted ways, but as she left a book shuffled from the next isle over.

"So looks like I'll be having some fun with those two."


End file.
